Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers (the latter are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators). RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking large numbers of objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna system, a power management section, a radio section, and frequently a logical section, a memory, or both. In earlier RFID tags, the power management section included an energy storage device, such as a battery. RFID tags with an energy storage device are known as active tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RF signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include an energy storage device, and are called passive tags.
In a typical reader-tag communication, the reader and the tag clocks are not synchronous in frequency or phase. Therefore, the reader has to recover the timing information from the received tag signal. To accomplish that the reader needs to estimate and track symbol rate (frequency) and symbol phase (temporal boundaries).
There is a wide variance of when tag responses can be received for detection. Moreover, the tag and reader clocks are not synchronized for their period and/or phase. The response is due after many cycles of these clocks. So, even small discrepancies in their synchronization may accumulate resulting in potentially large variances of time and frequency. Therefore, not only are the tag and reader clocks not synchronized in an RFID communication, but the frequency errors may be much larger than in traditional wireless communications systems.